The Emory ACE Administrative Core (AC) is the repository of the administrative leadership, their track record, the structures and procedures for carrying out the aims of the Projects and the services of the Cores in a cost-effective fashion, to make representations to parent institutions, NIH, and other organizations and agencies, and to comply with obligations associated with the ACE award regarding the parent institutions and NIH. Specific objectives include: (1) To manage, oversee, lead and coordinate; to carry out the decision-making process, ensure productivity and quality control related to Project Aims, Core Objectives; and to represent the Emory ACE and its community of scientists, administrators and staff to parents institutions, and local, regional, national and international organizations, and, particularly NIH; (2) To ensure effective communication among the Emory ACE community of scientists, administrators and staff through effective tools and structures, and through proven procedures; (3) To ensure compliance with IRB, lACUC, NDAR, and NIH requirements and directives in a timely, cost-effective, and successful manner; and (4) To manage, maintain and expand the physical and human resources available to, and generated by, the Emory ACE. Core leadership brings rich track records of scientific, clinical, advocacy, and administrative achievements and success within complex scientific projects and organizations. The institutional (administrative, clinical and scientific infrastructure) and community-wide resources available to the Core, and more broadly, to the Emory ACE, are likely unprecedented. There are 3 oversight committees: Executive Committee (the locus of decision-making, strategic planning and execution, and centralized efforts and communication management). Internal Advisory Committee (counseling and steering ACE work and leadership, and also co-leading the Research Training & Education Core), and External Advisory Committee (providing independent feedback on key matters of science and community relevance/impact). Structures and procedures for operation and management are established for (a) manage, oversee & lead, decide, coordinate, document progress and control quality, and represent; (b) create, maintain and monitor effectiveness of tools and procedures for communication; (c) Create, maintain and continuously refine IT and data infrastructure, and comply with data sharing and other institutional requirements; and (d) maintain and continuously develop the physical and human resources ofthe ACE from a forward-looking perspective.